


Fluid

by TheDeathEcchi



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Baking, Cooking, Fluff, Food, Gen, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 02:58:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15899523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDeathEcchi/pseuds/TheDeathEcchi
Summary: “How is everything?” Natsuki asks, eagerness in her bright pink eyes.You look up at her, taking in her smile, her flushed cheeks, her cute little fang, the sweetness and light radiating off her like a halo.“It’s perfect.” you say, feeling a tear of joy well up. “It’s all perfect.”





	Fluid

**Author's Note:**

> **THE ARTWORK IS NOT MINE** , it belongs to Ununshi.
> 
> https://www.deviantart.com/ununshi

She’s fluid.

Not quite like water, not quite like mercury. Her movements are flawless, perfect in form in execution, as she whisks, stirs, cracks eggs, adds spices, hands a blur as she transforms the kitchen into a stage of magic and wonder, the sweet smells of vanilla, strawberry, and chocolate enveloping you like a miasma.

She moves about at almost light speed, and she doesn’t miss a beat; the countertops, while spattered with occasional cooking residue, are so rare, they’re almost unnoticeable, and seemingly on purpose from the bizarre patterns they form.

Your hunger seems almost nonexistent, replaced with sheer awe from watching Natsuki in her element. She’s smiling, wider than you’ve ever seen her, and god above, it’s like her happiness is an aura, and it warms you from head to toe.

She rolls dough and cuts out cookies. Spoons batter into cupcake trays. Stirs cream, melts chocolate, cuts strawberries grates almonds. She’s one girl—one _woman_ —and physics and logic seem to kneel before her might as she becomes a baking army of one, undaunted and unmatched.

Ovens are opened and trays and bowls are put inside, and there’s nothing to do but wait. She stretches and cracks her back, motioning you towards her. You do.

“Close your eyes.” she says with an impish smile. You do.

“Open your mouth.”

You do.

Something sweet, juicy, and delicious explodes in your mouth, and you recognize the taste of strawberry—and Natsuki’s raspberry chapstick.

Your eyes pop open and she smiles against your mouth, biting the strawberry in half and pulling away. “Gotcha.” she says with a grin, swallowing the piece of fruit, a drop of juice falling from her lips to land on her batter-speckled shirt.

Time passes. As the ovens ding, Natsuki leaps from your lap, practically vaults over the couch, grabs her mitts and all but yanks the doors open.

Clouds of cinnamon and sugar and all manner of sweet-smelling things rush you greet you. Your mouth instantly waters, and Natsuki’s testing the baked goods to see if they’re ready. And from her satisfied smile, they are.

It’s almost torture waiting for them to cool, but eventually they do. Natsuki gestures at her creations with a wide sweep of her hand. The cookies, the muffins, the Swiss rolls, everything looks good, almost too good to eat, in fact, but that doesn’t stop you. You sample a bit of everything. The cookies are soft and chewy, cinnamon and almond remarkable bedfellows. The cupcakes layered with just enough frosting and the right amount of sprinkles. The Swiss roll cake’s cream mixes perfectly with chocolate, and the vanilla and strawberry cake is so delightfully moist it melts in your mouth, and you want nothing more than to eat the whole thing in one bite.

“How is everything?” Natsuki asks, eagerness in her bright pink eyes.

You look up at her, taking in her smile, her flushed cheeks, her cute little fang, the sweetness and light radiating off her like a halo.

“It’s perfect.” you say, feeling a tear of joy well up. “It’s all perfect.”


End file.
